love me not
by trutenstories777
Summary: im not good at summaries but my OCxLETTUCE
1. Chapter 2

A lonely heart named lettuce

"So mint can you tell me more about lettuce"i asked "well" she said "she was very shy before we found her,she likes to read and is very romantic". "oh" i said "you like her dont you,well we talked and she likes you too she said she thinks your hot" she started laughing as i phone rang "hello" "oh hi gohan how are you, you defeated cell well thats great,WHAT krillin and android 18 are getting married wait what goten who is goten mom is having another son ok ill call her soon come visit me in tokyo soon ok bye" "who was that" lettuce asked as she walked in 'oh my brother gohan" i said as a meta cooler shot a death beam at lettuce. i easily reflected back at him and destroyed him but the explosion knocked me out.

_lettuce's PV_

I sat in a chair in his room waiting for him to wake up. I noticed he had a scar on his face i decided to lean over and check it out carefully trying not ot wake him woke up as i was leaning over him he raised his head and our lips met.i walkedout of the room sitting down next to mint.i grabbed her tea and drank it all in one gulp."HEY that was mine" "...i dont care right now,i-i kissed k-k-kinto" i told her."did he like it"she asked."i dont know he was asleep and it was an accident,but i loved it".

kinto's PV

"..." i was silent all morning."what wrong" mint asked sipping tea.'i had a dream where...lettuce kissed me" i told mint as i gave her a cup of tea tea."are you sure it wasnt a dream" "what do you know " i asked her. "letuuce told me it wasnt a dream" "YES" i yelled DID YOU SAY heard lettuce screaming at a customer."lettuce what did he say" "he called me a little fucking tramp because he ordered ginsing tea not green tea".I then walked over to the mans table and broke the his arm before saying"CALL HER THAT AGAIN SO I CAN KILL YOU i then threw him out the window "mint DONT call 911 this man needs to learn that you cant say that to a woman" i said walking over to lettuce giving her a hug "that man can never bother you again" i told her. she was hugging me very tightly.

"th-th-thank you kinto" "no problem that man got what was coming to him and well i have had feelings since i met you and i feel like we should be to- i was inturuppted by a kiss .I saw in the corner of my eye mint with a devilish smile, but i didnt care all i wanted to do is kiss lettuce. i used instant instant transmission to transport us to her phone rang giving us a break for air."hello hi gohan,what you didnt know i was adopted,my dad was broly didnt dad tell you,wait where is dad is he dead again ok its in the purple box in my room ok bye" "kinto" "yes?" she again brought me into another fell asleep arm in arm in her king sized bed. "Where did they go" said mint awstruck back at the cafe.

A/N: kinto looks like goten in GT but his hair is teen gohan like-ish can go lssj but he prefers not to use it because he goes out of control


	2. Chapter 3

"lettuce" i said as i woke up she was still sleeping so i took a shower "green apple"i said reading the label on the shampoo.I was hungry so i made ramen. i learned how to make ramen when my buddy naruto taught me during my studies at the konaha. 'lettuce" i called "yes honey" she replied i blushed she called me honey "want ramen" i asked "ok ill be up in a minute" she came and sat at the table it looked like she loved ramen "DUCK"i screamed as a went ssj2 the death beam went sailing above her head "cooler" i said i as i charged up "HYPER MASENKO HA i said as a meta-cooler was obliterated before her looked terrified its ok lettuce your are ok now i hugged her then i kissed her gently on the neck then our lips met "lettuce its me ichigo" she said as she walked in. "GAH you guys are are ok ok calm down ichigo its ok, how long has this been going on :3" "since last night" i said "have you umm had se-" "NO" we said in unision "we barely got together last night" "well sorry" only snuggling i said lettuce blushed what do you want "oh nothing hey is that ramen" "yeah get it and go" "ok but one thing ive noticed youve hooked up lmint with youre brother and u was wondering if you can hook me up" she said dull 'here his name is trunks call him up" "ok thank you"said ichigo as she walked out the door "now where was i" i gave lettuce kiss "ill be back dont miss me" i said walking out the door to call up some old freinds.


	3. Chapter 4

A/N my dialoge is in _italic _

_Pick up the phone hello nami hey i need youre help,no nami im in a relationship now no more hitching get luffy and yourself over here now._

_i entered the house and i caught lettuce getting out of the shower. _ "GAH" she said as she saw me gawking at her stood there frozen for a minute "TURN AROUND" i did what she said and she got dressed quickly "im sorry" i said "well?" she asked "well what" "was i good" "lettuce i.. i" "SO YOU DONT LIKE ME" she said breaking down into tears"lettuce you will always be perfect to me no matter what" i kissed her gently as the doorbell rang "ill get it lettuce,hey come in guys,long time no see bro" i said as i gave luffy a hug "so you must be the lucky girl kinto is with huh, whats your name" 'her name is lettuce"i told them"nami leave her alone" "so kinto are you ready to go to the club" "the club" asked lettuce" "luffy i asked you to come here cause umm i kind of umm luffy come with me" i said as i walked him outside"teach me about sex luffy i want to know about sex" i blurted out"well ok"

(A/N im leaving this part out cause its kind of wierd) "come on nami" luffy said pointing to the door. "bye nami"i said giving her a hug as she whipered in my ear"she likes roleplay" "umm ok?" i said as they left "lettuce what would you like to do today" "well i want to eat out" she said "ok" i replied. -1 hour l8ter- "you look amazing in that dress" i told her as she pecked me on the cheek.-1 car drive l8ter-"what is your favorite dish" i asked her as we walked in the resturaunt."something with shrimp" she said."hey you" a voice from behind called out to me. it was the man i nearly killed over lettuce.I walked over to him and said "thank you,without the little stunt you pulled we would have never got together but still" i said right before punching him in the gut and throwing him out the window." "ill pay for the medical bill miss" i said as i gave the woman he was with 20,000 zeni."hey mint come on dont be a sourpuss" i said as she walked in dateless "here this is gohans number" i said. she moved her hands towards me and i flinched but instead of knocking me out she hugged me." thank you ive been so lonely"-one dinner l8ter- "lettuce wanna snuggle" i said walking into the house."does this answer your question" she said as i turned had nothing but bra&panties on. as i was staring at her nice body she tried to tackle me to the ground but i scooped her up and brought her into bed."lettuce why is mint so lonely i mean she is almost as beutiful you why cant she find anyone" " i dont know kinto she is stubborn with who she dates she wants someone good looking and sweet " oh she will love gohan then".


	4. Chapter 5

"Mom i miss you why did you have to go" lettuce screamed as she was having a nightmare."baby wake up" i said shoving her lightly "huh" she said waking up.'your having a nightmare' i told her "lettuce um honey are your parents ...dead" all i got was a teary eyed expression."do you miss them and want them back" "y-y-yes".I grabbed my phone "hello yeah its me gohan wait up be right back lettuce".-1 instant transmission to the son home l8ter-'gohan give me the dragon balls i told him "wait" gohan said"what does this lettuce girl look like" i showed him i picture of lettuce kneeling down with her holding condom in her teeth. gohan was just amazed "lucky" he said quietlymint called me she is very very hot but not as hot as your girl, me ant mint have already gone on 2 dates and we kind of had umm...se-" " I GET IT" i said. "you what gohan"i heard chichi say" "umm i gotta go mom bye" i said as i used instant transmission -1 wAY back later-lettuce what are your parents names " my moms name is cabbage" she told me."and youre father" i asked."well i never knew my father my mother said she left her because he had to go to visit someone called bardock, all i know is that his name was tora" "tora...tora i know a tora but he is dead". "my adoptive father son goku's father is named bardock and his sayian army squad and youre father tora was a member. "WHAT" she screamed in my ear"and what are those seven orange orbs"."these are called dragon balls,when you gather all seven a mystical dragon called shenron will grant you 2 wishes" i explained."we can bring youre mom back to life" i said as she gave me a wet kiss "ok...COME FORTH SHENRON" i said as a dragon shot out of the orbs **WHAT IS YOURE WISH** BRING THE ONE CALLED CABBAGE THE MOTHER OF LETTUCE BACK TO LIFE **i cannot grant your wish **WHY **SHE DID NOT FALL IN BATTLE** FUCK lettuce im sorry we cant bring youre parents back.


	5. Chapter 6

srry im having writers block


End file.
